To The Beautiful You
by ashen19
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, owner of 'The' killer smile that can make girls swoon over him, but he's still waiting for the right girl to come along. Mikan Sakura, with no parents, her grandfather was the only one left. The most popular boy takes an interest in her? All she wanted was peace. What happens when they meet each other? Will their worlds collide and create a spark?
1. Chapter 1

To The Beautiful You

Disclaimers: I do NOT own gakuen alice although it would be fantastic if I did.

Al: Yay, first fanfic. Praise the lord.

Natsume: shut up.

Mikan: Don't be so mean. It's okay Al.

Natsume: Why are you helping her? She doesn't even own us.

Al: You're right, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Thank god I don't own you Natsume.

Mikan: let's just move on to the story.

~~~~~Ch.1 Beginnings

The soft ray of sunlight danced in front her big eyes. Sakura Mikan was awakened by the soft sunlight that escaped from her light orange curtains. She groaned and rolled her blanket around her body, making her look like a caterpillar. A very sleepy caterpillar. As she continue rolling around her bed, a loud and crisp scream cut through the morning air.

"Sakura Mikan, get yourself out of the ridiculous blanket that is making you look like a caterpillar and get ready to move to your new school."

Cold sweat started to pop up on Mikan's forehead. Her grandfather was never the one with patience. She had been so nervous about going to her new boarding that she couldn't sleep until 2 in the morning which led to being tired in the morning. She wouldn't have to go to that academy if it weren't for her mother. _My dead mother_, Mikan reminded herself. _She was never here for me anyways, why bother thinking about her now. She's not going to help me._ Mikan's dad died when she was one. She had no real memory of him. Only glimpse of a smile or a gentle hand. Mikan's mother never recovered from the death of her husband. Yuka Azumi started drinking to make herself forget the reality. Mikan was mostly raised by Nonno Sakura, her grandfather. Sure he was a little scary sometimes but he was always with Mikan. First homework. First performance. First injury. Mikan saw him as a fatherly figure. Yuka was mostly going out at night. Coming back home in the morning and having huge hangovers and she sleeps during the day. The same happens everyday.

It wasn't surprising when the police showed up on Nonno's doorsteps, telling them how her mother died of alcohol poisoning. What was surprising was that Mikan didn't cry. Not a single teardrop was shed during that time. Mikan didn't know what to say. She wasn't sad or angry. Just nothing. Nothing came to her. So her grandfather and her moved out of her mother's apartment in the city and moved to her grandfather's house. Her childhood was always lonely. She lived in a fairly remote place and there was only one local school 5 miles away. She wanted to talk to someone but there was no one to talk to other than her grandfather. They became best friends.

And now, she has to go to boarding school that her father went to. She wasn't excited about it. If only that her grandfather's health was good like before. She looked around her room, already emptied of its contents. Her things were already waiting for her at the boarding school. She was the last things that needed to go. But she was not ready to let go.

"Mikan" a soft voice took her thoughts off the boarding school. Nonno Sakura was also not ready to let his granddaughter go, but he wasn't young like before. It won't be long before his time is up. He didn't want Mikan to worry about him. It was about time for the bird to leave the nest. "Mikan, you should go now, you are already late. Don't give the teachers a bad impression."

"I know but I don't want to…" Mikan trailed off. Nonno sighed. It was hard to make that decision to send Mikan away, but the girl needed education and friends. It was his dying wish that Mikan would be okay on her own.

"Now, now. We've already gone over this. The registration already submitted. There's no way to go back. You'll love it there." Nonno pleaded. Then, in a quieter tone, "Your dad went to that school."

"Wait… My dad went to that school!?" Mikan exploded. She wasn't aware of that. "Fine. I'll be going now. Grandpa, I will write letters to you and you better reply… I just want you to know that… That, I love you grandpa"

"Well, you know I love you." Nonno said to the brunette. "Remember to come back and visit me once in a while. And you have to have good grades. Understood?"

Mikan nodded. Her big eyes, filled with tears. _I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry. _Mikan chanted it in her head. "I guess, I'll just say see you soon."

"See you soon Mikan."

Mikan stared in wonder. All those neon signs and interesting shops are persuading her to wonder off the track. She shook her head, trying to clear her head. She finally arrived in Tokyo. Everything there was just so… city-like. From the people wearing all those clothes. The expensive-looking cars that shined in the afternoon sun. Even the dogs that had designer clothes seem so different. _I should go to the academy now. _Mikan looked at the direction. _Okay, I just need to keep on walking till I reach the academy. Easy! I'll get there in no time. _The girl started her journey. But as she walked on, her feet became more and more sore. _Why it is so far away? I should have taken a cab… No, I don't have that much money. Maybe the bus! But I don't see any bus. _She sighed and kept on walking.

After 20 minutes of walking and resting. She finally reach the gate of the school. _Woah! This school is huuuuge. I'm going to be lost everyday. _The security of the school looked at her weird. So Mikan looked down at herself. _I'm not wearing something bad or weird. Why is he staring at me like that? _

" Are you lost, little girl?" The security asked. He is a kind man but he didn't live the best life. He was never good at studying so after he graduated from high school. He took a job as a security and lived like that ever since.

"No, sir. I am actually a student of… Alice Academy." Mikan replied. She was annoyed when he called her "a little girl," she considered herself as a young woman.

The security guard stopped her train of thoughts as he said "Huh? All students usually arrive in private cars. Never saw a student that walked. Can I see your copy of the registration." He had a skeptical look on his face.

It was true. Most student in Alice Academy was either: 1. Rich. . and Rich. The few exceptions were people who were invited to go to the academy or people who had connections. Students in Alice Academy were all from rich families or their parents had been rich. Mikan got in because she was invited. Although she was neither smart nor gifted. But her grandfather immediately responded yes to the school.

Mikan showed the security her application. He told her to wait while he called someone to get her. Mikan look around the gate. She couldn't see the school but she did see a huge garden and a fountain and a miniature park at the front.

She waited patiently for a few minutes. Then a tall figure appeared in the distance. As it grew closer. She saw a tall man with blonde hair. There was something feminine about him but Mikan wasn't going to stare at him. When he approached her, she was nervously biting her lips. A habit that she inherited from her mother.

"Hello, Sakura Mikan. I've been expecting you. I am Narumi sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher and english teacher. It's a pleasure meeting you." He smiled at Mikan. He was shocked by the resemblance between Yuka and Mikan. "Well, Let's get you to your room so you can settle in. Aren't you excited?"

"Well, I am actually quite nervous about my roommate. Is she nice?" Mikan wondered how her roommate would look like. She had no idea what awaited her in her room.

"I don't know if she is nice. I only know her name Mikan." Narumi told her. "Her name is Imai Hotaru. As far as I know, she is exceptionally smart. So I'm sure you'll be fine."

They finally arrived at her room. Mikan walked into the spacious room. There was two beds separate from each other. One on the bottom floor. The other on the second floor, directly over the bottom bed.

"I am going to leave you here to rest. School don't start until next Monday. It gives a few day to adjust. If you have any problem, feel free to ask your roommate and me." Narumi reminded her.

"Thank you sensei." Mikan replied. This is the best room she had ever stayed in. She was impressed by the design of the room.

As Narumi left the room. Mikan climbed up the stairs and started jumping on her bed. _It's going to be awesome this year. _Mikan sat up and noticed that her luggage was waiting for her on the floor. _Guess I should start settling in. _Mikan begin putting her clothes in the closet. She put a few plants on her desk. After she finish putting everything. She went to take a shower.

_It's going to be a good year. _Mikan sighed as the hot water came out of the shower head. As she finish her shower. The door of her dorm slapped closed. _My roommate must be here. Wait… She's here! I still need to dress and dry my hair. Ugh, this is going to be a bad year. _Mikan thought to herself. She barely had time to grab her towel as the bathroom door knob started to turn.

-Please Review-

Natsume: Wow. Ending with a cliffy. Just wow.

Al: Shut up! Maybe I'll put Ruka pyon as the main male instead.

Natsume: NO. It's fine. Yay. Cliffy. I just love a story that end with cliffies.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

To The Beautiful You

Disclaimers: I do NOT own gakuen alice although it would be fantastic if I did.

Al: I can't believe real people actually read my story.

Natsume: Yeah, because I was in this fanfic. That's why they read it.

Mikan: Sure Natsume, whatever you say.

Al: Well, I just hope that people would review so I can improve my writing. I'm still new to this stuff.

Mikan: Please review!

***********************Ch.2 Meetings

She barely had time to grab her towel as the bathroom door knob started to turn. Mikan was trying to dry herself as fast as possible. But she realized it was impossible so she was wrapped the towel around her and stood there, waiting for the door to open.

When the door finally opened. A girl with deep violet eyes poked her head in. She had short black hair. She had an air of superiority. Mikan thought she was the most intimidating girl she have ever seen. The two girls stared at each other for a tense second, as if they were trying to figure out what the other person is thinking. The air was thick with tension until Mikan decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan. You can call me Mikan if you want to. I'm your new roommate." Mikan stated. The other girl said nothing. Finally, she said "Let's talk after you put on some clothes. I hope you weren't planning on wearing that towel when you're in the dorm." She closed the door and left Mikan there.

_Well, that isn't weirdest way to meet someone, right? _Mikan pondered over this. _You know what, whatevers, I'm sure that girl is very nice. _Mikan finished dry her hair and went to blow her hair dry. Then she put on some thin sweatshirt and some shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom. She was surprised by the sound of the TV. _I didn't see a TV earlier. _As Mikan got closer to the sound of the TV. The girl spoke.

"Just come over here and sit." She commanded. Mikan obeyed like a gentle lamb. Something in her roommate's tone told her to do what she's told. Mikan sat down carefully, trying not to disturb the girl.

"Since you have already told me who you are. I guess it's time to introduce myself." the girl stated, "I am Imai Hotaru. Call me whatever you what. I saw that you already claimed the top bed so I'll be taking the bottom bed. Cause it's first year here at Alice Academy. I'll show you around and tell you some things that you need to know. If you decide to be my friend and hang out with me. Then I'll help you with your homework only if I felt like it. Otherwise, you can just be my roommate." Hotaru finished calmly.

"O-okay, thank you Hotaru." Mikan replied. _Hotaru seem really nice. I should be friends with her so when school starts. I'll at least have one friend. _"I'm happy that we can be friends. I never really had friends, I mean, a friend before. You seem really nice so you are now, my first friend."

"First friend. That's ff. That sounds weird. Let's be bf." Hotaru said.

"What is a bf? I have never heard of that. Waaait… That's not boyfriend right?"

"Of course… not. Baka, it means best friends. Okay? Let's be best friends."

"Great!" Mikan beamed. It was a great day for her. She went to the city. Meet a friend. Things were perfect. But then, a thought occurred to her. She tried to ditch the nagging feeling of it. It wasn't going anywhere until Mikan satisfy its needs. "Ummm, Hotaru? Do… do you know where we can eat. I'm starving right now."

Hotaru was happy to see her roommate wasn't Sumire. That girl and her clique. It was annoying when Hotaru was made into an outcast. But, at least she had a few friends. Over the summer, Hotaru made the goal to have more friends. When they told her, she had a roommate, she was excited and nervous. She thought that one more friend would have her achieve her goal. And now,Hotaru was surprised when someone was in her bathroom. I mean, if you went house and found someone in your shower. You have to be pretty surprised. But when she went into the bathroom. Hotaru thought that she had won the lottery. Inside, she found a beautiful young girl with luscious, light brown hair and big orange eyes. She is pretty, Hotaru admitted, pretty like me, or even more. Hotaru was also a beauty. With her startling violet eyes and her short pixie-like hair. She had pale skin that match her hair and eyes. Because of her beauty, many jealous, popular girls had made her into an outcast. Her thought kept on going until Mikan waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ummmm, Hotaru. I'm dying of starvation over here. Let's go eat already." Mikan complained. Her stomach had started to growl loudly while Hotaru spaced out.

Hotaru stopped her thoughts on their tracks. "Fine, Mikan. Let's go eat. Do you have your Food Card. You probably don't. Let's go to the office and get your things first. Then, we'll go eat."

As the two of them walked to the office, they chatted about their interest and how they got into Alice Academy. When Mikan told Hotaru how she was invited to the academy. Hotaru was fairly surprised.

"So Mikan, you are saying they invited you to come to this school?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any special gifts or do you have the I.Q. of 200? Don't look at me with that confused face. The academy doesn't gives out random invitation. They usually invite someone unique."

"Huh?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH? YOU MEAN YOU JUST RECEIVED A RANDOM LETTER ABOUT INVITING YOU TO GO THERE AND YOU DID. WITHOUT DOING ANY RESEARCH WHATSOEVER ON THE SCHOOL?"

"Yeah… Pretty much yeah."

They two continued their bickering. What was unknown that a third person was listening to their conversation.

When the two finally reach the office. Get Mikan's map, uniform, handbook, textbooks, Food Card, and schedule. They went back to their room to drop the things down. By the time, they reach the cafeteria, Mikan was ready to eat any that looked vague edible. As they walked into the cafeteria. Mikan felt like she was in heaven. The food was set up like a buffet. There was all the food Mikan could possibly imagine and more. She immediately got a plate and went to grab all those delicious-looking food. Hotaru had no choice but to follow the brunette as they approached the cashier.

"Mikan, did you have enough money in your card?" Hotaru asked.

"What money?" Mikan replied "I don't have any money. Wait… WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE MONEY. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO GET A BUS RIDE!"

"Calm down, Mikan. Maybe there was some money that was in the card already."

"Yeah, you're right Hotaru." Mikan went up and scanned her card. "Meal approved." the automatic cashier machine beeped. "Would you like to check your balance?" Mikan replied yes to the machine. The balance on her card surprised her.

"Ummm, Hotaru? I know you said there might be some money but my balance actually had 50000 Yen. Is it normal?"

"Somebody probably paid for you. Maybe your grandfather?" Hotaru was absent-minded so Mikan didn't ask her any more question.

As they finished eating and started to put the dish away. Suddenly a crowd of fangirls started screaming. Mikan turned to see what was happening. A wave of people included her inside. When she finally got out of that crowd of people, she was unaware that a certain boy was heading her way. When Mikan backed away from the crowd, she accidentally bumped into someone and made them drop their food.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was trying to get out of that crowd so I couldn't see you. Sorry I made you drop your food." Mikan muttered under her breathe. So much for a perfect first day. She immediately stooped down and started to clean that mess. But then Hotaru told her to leave it there so the custodian could clean. Mikan looked up and made the mistake of looking into the eyes of the person that she bumped into. As she stood up, her eyes never broke contact with the boy's dark, red eyes.

- - Please Review-

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

To The Beautiful You

Disclaimers: I do NOT own gakuen alice although it would be fantastic if I did.

Al: Thank you**FriedDumplings** for the review. The answer to your question is… I'm not sure. I mean, I'm trying to finishing writing as soon as possible. But thank you for reviewing. :)

Natsume: Hurry up, I'm finally appearing in the story.

Mikan: -sighs- Al do not own us.

Al: I'm thinking about making different perspectives. Please review so I know what you guys think. K?

Ch.3 Girl meet Boy

Recap: As she stood up, her eyes never broke contact with the boy's dark, red eyes.

They stared at each other for a few tense second. Then Mikan looked away. _Those… red eyes. _Someone cleared their throat, making it more awkward. Mikan still felt those eyes scrutinizing her. She looked away. She suddenly felt the need to apologize again.

"I am so sorry for dropping your food. I hope you didn't get hurt. If you want, I can buy you another dinner." Mikan told him. He was staring at her again. She was determined to stare him down this time. But she gathered up her courage to look him in the eyes, he turned away. Students that had gathered together stared at the two.

"It's fine. Ugly girls like you don't have a great sense of balance. I guess it's fate that is telling me not to eat. By the way, your polka dots showing." He walked away while saying that loud and clear. Walking away with a blonde boy. By that time, every student was watching them. The original group of female students were staring at the boy with adoring eyes. They were hanging on to the boy's every word and nodding enthusiastically, in agreement or not.

When Mikan hear what he said. Her face turned red like a tomato. She had steam coming out of her ears as she stomped her way to Hotaru. "I can't believe he insulted me in public like that. Who was he anyway? Well, he looked as ugly as hel-" Mikan gushed to Hotaru. "You shouldn't say that, his fangirls are all over the place. AND you should believe that he insulted you in public. His name is Natsume Hyuuga, heartthrob of Alice academy. That blonde boy that was with him, that's Ruka Nogi, another heartthrob of Alice academy. They're best friends." Hotaru informed MIkan without any emotion whatsoever.

Natsume's Point of View:

A few minutes ago...

Those fangirls annoyed him to death. The way they scream and swooned over him was annoying as hell. He and Ruka wanted to grab something to eat without any attention, but being the heartthrob AND the star athlete of the school wasn't going to help. He was the captain in their track and field team. He was also great at soccer, like Ruka. He admit he was handsome. And he's cold demeanor and the air of mystery that surrounded him was intriguing. Every girl in Alice Academy admired him. Everyone except Imai Hotaru but he knew it was okay because she was his cousin.

He and Ruka tried to get to the cafeteria without a ruckus but the girls in the cafeteria ran to them immediately, all except Imai and a brunette. _Interesting. She's not interest in us. She's probably new here. Once she sees my face, she'll be like the rest of them. _Natsume concluded. Certain small matter like that gave him a sense of satisfaction. He watched the two stand up and started to put their dishes away. He and Ruka entered the cafeteria at that time. By that time most girls have already surrounded them. Natsume quickly grabbed some food and started to head to an empty table. _I really hate them. Why can't they leave me alone? _He was still deep in thoughts when he headed her way without knowing. Then someone bumped into him. The sudden contact had shocked him. He heard the girl muttering under her breath. He watched her knelt down and started to clean up his dinner. Imai told her to leave it for the custodians to clean it up. She looked up and stared into my eyes.

To Natsume, she was beautiful. More than anyone in the school. Her pale white skin made her look like a procelain doll, fragile and beautiful. She had braided her her long brown locks. Her big amber eyes stared into his red ones. They continued staring at each other until she looked away. His red eyes always made others uncomfortable.

She said something about being sorry but Natsume's mind was somewhere else. _I'll make her fall in love with me. _Natsume decided. She interested him. She wasn't fangirling or doing anything that seemed inappropriate to him. _She will fall for me._ He continued staring at her but when she started tostare back at him, he looked away.

"It's fine. Ugly girls like you don't have a great sense of balance. I guess it's fate that is telling me not to eat." he wanted to test her. If she was actually not secretly fangirling. I walked away while peeking over my shoulder to see her reaction. Her cheek was tomato red! _Interesting. _Natsume mused. He saw her stomp her way to Hotaru before ranting about how rude he was. _Interesting. _Natsume came up with this conclusion. _I will make her fall for me. _

End Of Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that this is so short. :( I was so busy with school. I wanted to update but I just couldn't. I'll try to update before this week ends. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

To The Beautiful You

Disclaimers: I do NOT own gakuen alice although it would be fantastic if I did.

Al: Thank you lanidaes and Alicenee for review. I was so happy when I read your comments. FriedDumplings, I'm probably going to update at least once a week.

By the way, MIkan is 16 and Natsume is 17.

Chapter 4

Recap: He saw her stomp her way to Hotaru before ranting about how rude he was. _Interesting. _Natsume came up with this conclusion. _I will make her fall for me. _

Next morning

Mikan woke up by the loud noise in the kitchen. She groaned in her mind. She looked at her alarm clock. _It's already twelve!? _Mikan shot up in her bed and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed her light brown hair. She had a quick shower and went to her room to get some clothes.

Since, it was a Saturday and Hotaru promised to show her around Central Town. So, Mikan put on a light blue chiffon dress with a bit of embroidered flower. (I'll put the link in below. I think the dress is really pretty.) She grabbed a pair of oxford shoes. (I've upload this.) She also put on a bit of mascara and some eyeliner, making her hazel eyes look even bigger and stunning.

Mikan walked out of her room after she grabbed her brown purse and her phone. Hotaru was already dressed in a deep purple dress that flared out from the waist and she added a black belt with a little bow in front. She also add a small black bows in her jet black hair. She wore a pair of black boots that matched the dress.

Hotaru barely lifted her head when she noticed Mikan. "It's about time that you woke up. Let's go. We'll eat at a restaurant there." Hotaru addressed to Mikan.

The two of check their belongings and locked their dorm door with their key. They rushed to reach the bus stop. They waited for the bus to come…

Natsume's POV:

He woke up when he felt the sun's persistent ray escaped the dark curtain. He was lazily reading manga in his bed when he remember that he was going to meet Ruka at central town for something important. Even though he hated socializing with others. Him and Ruka was always there for the other. Natsume would gladly go through anything for Ruka and Ruka would do the same.

Natsume went to the bathroom and took a long shower while brushing his teeth in the shower. He had this habit when he started living in the academy. It saved him plenty of time and it saved some water, not that he cared. After the shower, he puts on some khaki shorts and a dark t-shirt. His raven hair was a messy, but all the girls adored the way his hair stuck out in every direction. He grabbed an apple and headed to the place where Ruka was waiting for him. They agreed to take the bus together last night. Thinking about last night, a image popped up in Natsume's mind. It was a certain brunette, who was, at the moment, at the bus station where he was heading.

As he reached his destination, he saw Ruka standing with another person next to him. _I wonder who he's talking to?_ Natsume wandered over to them but before he could reach them. A loud scream could be heard throughout the station. When he turned around to see who it was, he was surprised by the sight of the girl he was just thinking about. He smirked at her, causing her to blush madly. He remembered his vow that he made last night.

"Hey polka." Natsume greeted. Mikan seemed to be flustered but her feeling quickly changed when she heard what he called her.

"Pervert! I'm not even wearing polka dot." Mikan fumed

"Why are you here, Polka?" Natsume was curious about why she was here. He knew she was new so he was surprised that she know this place.

"I'm going to Central Town with Hotaru. Why are you here?" Mikan was puzzled.

Natsume chuckled in his head. She didn't argue back when he called her 'Polka' which means that she was stuck with this nickname. Natsume flashed her with another smirk. "Well, I think you're trying to stalk me. I'm going to Central Town with Ruka."

"I'm not a stalker. You're the stalker." Mikan argued back. Her heart sped up when he gave her that smirk.

At that time Ruka and the unknown person went up to them. It turns out that Ruka had planned out this "coincidence" with Hotaru. He knew Natsume was interested in Mikan. So he contacted Hotaru, his crush to plan this together. He planned to turn this into a double date. He and Hotaru can ditch Natsume and Mikan and they can just go on their own date.

Natsume looked over to Ruka and caught his best friend's wink before he realized what was happening. He was glad that Ruka had given him the opportunity to fulfil his goal. _It won't be long before she fall for me. _

To Be Continued

shop/dresses/abiding-beauty-dress-in-purple Hotaru's dress

shop/dresses/fashionably-afloat-dress?utm_source=polyvore&utm_medium=cse&utm_campaign=CPCcocktail%20dresses Mikan's dress

Al: Please review! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE! .A


	5. Chapter 5

To The Beautiful You

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, although it would be fantastic if I did.

Al: Thank you Mia Anime, Aline, Alicenee, love crimson red ray88 and lanidaes, FriedDumplings. Your suggestions made me really happy. By the way, can someone help me explain to me about the beta-reader thing? Do I have to be a beta-reader? Can someone else be my beta-reader? How does that work? I'm still new at this stuff. I would really appreciate it if someone can explain this to me. :( Thank you!

Chapter 5

RECAP: He was glad that Ruka had given him the opportunity to fulfill his goal. He grinned evilly in his mind. _It won't be long before she falls for me. _

Normal POV:

Mikan was annoyed by Natsume's relentless teasing when the bus finally arrived. "Are you still wearing polka dot just like last time?" (I added that part when he saw her… in chapter 3) Natsume was never teasing anyone for the matter. Mikan did not feel honored about that. She was always too dense to see that boys were going crazy with her. She was often bullied by girls who were jealous of her beauty.

Ruka and Hotaru was enjoying their friends' interaction. Both of them noticed how good they look together. They acted like a married couple. Arguing all the time. But then they noticed something.

"Polka, why can't you grow up?" Natsume teased. He thought it was going great. But his thought came to a halt when he heard her response.

"Well, maybe _you_ are the one who can't grow up! You know what? I can't stand a single second of being within 10 meters of you. YOU JUST KEEP ON TEASING ME AND I'M SICK OF IT. I thought you were a good guy deep within but it looks like you're just as rotten as your looks." Mikan exploded like dynamite. "Hotaru, let's just go already. I can't stand being with a perverted idiot." Then she quickly boarded the bus with Hotaru behind her.

Natsume panicked. He went to Ruka and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Well, apparently, you were teasing her to such an extreme measure that she couldn't stand you, and ditched you here with me." Ruka answered coolly. It puzzled him why Mikan hasn't fallen for his best friend. He was, after all, the heartthrob of the school. What he did know was that his friend is very interested in Mikan for a certain reason. So the only thing they could do was to follow them to Central Town.

So the two boys boarded the bus. Every girl in the bus looked at them, following their movements. All except two girls. The two sat near the end of the bus. They were looking at something on their cell phone and it had amused them. The raven-haired girl was stoic as always, but a hint of amusement was seen in her eyes and the tiniest smile was on her lips. The other girl who was a brunette was laughing at the things on her cell phone. The culprit of their amusement was a picture. It was taken by Hotaru, about 3 minutes ago. After Mikan finished her rant, Natsume's stunned face was captured on camera. Hotaru planned to blackmail him in the future so she could earn some money to buy some crab roes.

Their amusement didn't go unnoticed. The two males were curious about the two girls' interest in a picture. They dismissed it when the bus suddenly lurched forward, forcing Natsume to fall forward onto someone. He waited for the impact to come but it never did. When he looked up, he was staring into someone's hazel eyes. He looked down only to see himself over her lap. His face turned red as he muttered a quick "sorry", and headed toward the empty seat beside Ruka, groaning as he realized that he just shattered his 'cool guy' facade.

Mikan's POV:

After that funny incident with Natsume, Mikan felt a lot better. After she get off the bus, she couldn't help but exclaim at the wonder of Central Town. Shops were full of goods, waiting to be bought. There were the latest kind of technology. Or the department store that sold cute clothes for babies. There was also a store for sweets. Mikan was tempted to rob that store, she was a huge admirer of the famous "howalon." The cotton candy was pure heaven to Mikan. Especially when it melts on her tongue and her taste buds. Mikan snapped her attention back toward her surroundings. Kids were running around in joy. They were playing tag around a gorgeous water fountain. Mikan looked at the stores that had special signs, then she realized that they were signs for restaurants. Every restaurants had their own unique specialties. Mikan's eyes filled with wonder.

She and Hotaru immediately head toward a cafe. Her stomach was growling so loudly that Hotaru couldn't help but to give Mikan a sympathetic glance. When they enter the cafe, the smell of food aroused Mikan's desire to eat even more. Then, She and Hotaru scurried to a window seat. A dark-blue haired guy headed to their way. Mind you, a very _handsome _guy headed their way and he had deep charming blue eyes that reminds her of ocean.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter for today," he explained. "What would you guys like to drink and eat?" He was stealing glances at the cashier. He seemed like he was about to say something more but he dismissed that thought.

"I'll have a lemonade and everything with crab." Hotaru replied coolly. The waiter didn't seemed surprised. He actually nodded, like he already knew that was going to be ordered by Hotaru. "And what about you, miss?" he asked Mikan.

Mikan was hungry enough to eat the menu instead. But she used her self-control to keep her in check, and told him that she wanted a chicken salad sandwich with some lemon iced tea. He wrote down their orders, and left to place their order. After a few minutes, h e came back with their drinks.

"So how was your summer, Hotaru?" He asked while ruffling her hair. "Did you miss me?" Hotaru shot him a look of disgust. She fixed her hair immediately. Mikan was surprised that Hotaru wasn't shooting him in the head with her latest invention, the Baka Gun.

"This dude here is the only and one Tsubasa Ando." Hotaru introduced him to Mikan with a dead voice. "He's guy who flunked for two years. Mikan, you are probably in the same class as him in math." Tsubasa grinned.

"Nice to meet you, senpai!" Mikan said with a bubbly voice, being the happy-go-lucky person. She found him to be the second nicest person she has met since coming to this school. She was happy to make another friend. At the same time, a girl with auburn hair headed their way. She sneaked up behind Tsubasa and then slapped his head. "Stop slacking off and start working. Oh! Hotaru, you're here. And who is this lovely girl with you?" The girl asked in a rush.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm Hotaru's roommate. Nice to meet you." Mikan replied brightly. She was interested in the relationship between the three of them.

"Hi, I'm Misaki Harada and I'm friends with that idiot who is slacking off." She faced Tsubasa. " Get back to work, you idiot! " She turned back to Mikan and gave her a smile. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to work now. Bye!" Misaki said in a rush as she ran back to the check-out line and continued working.

Mikan and Hotaru was finishing their brunch when someone came in. They were discussing their plan for the school year. They both had most classes together except one. At Alice Academy, they had different majors the students can study for. Hotaru was an inventor so they immediately put her in the technical class. As for Mikan, she was specializing in Martial Art, despite the clumsy person she was, she was an expert in defensive martial art. Back to the two girls, they were too busy talking to notice who it was. His crimson eyes scanned the room until he found what, or who, he was looking for. Then he decided that he was up to some more teasing to do. He advanced toward the two girls and sat down next to the brunette and put his arm around her. He was pleased with his actions and how flustered the brunette looked when she turned to look who dared to sit next to her without permission and put their arm around her. She was startled by the burning red eyes staring into her brown ones. Her reflexes from martial arts kicked in and she sat up, stunning the boy beside her. Her shrill voice cut through the air.

"What the hell are you doing?"

-End Of Chapter Five-

THANK YOU FOR READING! ADDITIONAL THANKS TO MY SCARY EDITOR KAMI TENTEN. ENJOY!

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS ARE COMMENDED! ^_^


End file.
